Escapism
by Cynthia-Lyn
Summary: One Shot Stories of Megatron X Optimus Prime X3
1. Nostalgia

(Transformers Prime Version)

"So you mean to say it's waging a war?" Orion's void echoed through the hallway.

"More or less," Megatronus replied as they passed by several doors before reaching the main library.

"I guess this is it for tonight," Orion said, setting down a stack of datapads on the table.

"See you then tomorrow, Orion." Megatronus smiled. Orion looked at him then smiled softly.

"See you tomorrow and take care, Megatronus," Orion replied. He was surprised when Megatron softly cupped his left cheek and gently stroked it.

"I will," Megatronus replied. Orion gave a bright smile while his optics closed as he leaned into his touch. Megatronus couldn't resist the innocence and cuteness of Orion as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Orion was taken by surprise but then relaxed, responding with a soft loving kiss.

════◕◕ • •** • • ◕◕════

Punched straight at his faceplate, the silver Mech backed away and wiped the energon trickling down his mouth. Another punch was thrown at him but he caught it and gave the red and blue Mech an uppercut on the chin causing him to fly back.

"It's over Optimus!" Megatron stood as Optimus regained his balance. Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron then shot at him. Megatron dodged but he wasn't ready when Optimus charged at him. Megatron struggles as he is pinned down by Optimus but it was futile.

"This shouldn't be how it ends..." Optimus said as if hesitating for his next actions but was left with no choice due to Megatron's actions and all the wars which had broken out.

Optimus raised his sword. It glinted against the purple sky like the blood of Unicron pumping out from the volcano. Megatron was struck with nostalgia. A vision of Orion smiling sweetly and innocently replaced Optimus. Absentmindedly, Megatron reached out his servo towards Optimus who was still on guard at his actions but didn't move.

Cupping Optimus's cheek, he gently stroked his battle mask. Megatron's optics went soft with sadness. He was about to speak but then closed his mouth. Optimus jerked his helm away and swatted Megatron's servo then pointed his sword towards Megatron's face. Megatron snapped out of his trance, growling when he realized he was still pinned.

"Not a chance, Prime!" Megatron snapped his sword and gave him a headbutt to the chin. Optimus backed away and stanced himself in defence. Both Megatron and Optimus charged at each other and they clashed once more.

Optimus was shot at his chest. His back was on the ground. He was about to stand up when Megatron pinned him down by the chest using his pede.

"Now this is how I envisioned it." Megatron raised his sword into the sky as it glinted for victory.

════◕◕ • •** • • ◕◕════

Optimus stood against the glass wall, staring at the Omega Lock that had restored Cybertron a few years ago. After a moment of silence, Optimus walked away when a flash of memory showed Megatron giving up his realization and decided to restore Cybertron along with him.

Optimus put those thoughts aside and exited the building. He looked up to see the skyscrapers standing proudly. White noise from that of a jet engine was heard coming from a short distance. He looked up to the sky to see a silver jet swerving away from the skyscrapers.

Optimus took a few steps forward as the silver jet lowered itself and transformed. A large silver Mech with a smirk stood before Optimus. Optimus then saw a vision of Megatronus on Megatron smiling softly before him. His blue optics softens.

"You alright, Optimus?" Megatron asked the silent Prime, an act which was new to him. With no response, Megatron slowly reached out his servo towards Optimus's cheek but then stops after remembering what had happened during their fight.

Megatron suddenly flinched when Optimus held his servo towards his cheek but let it touch him as Optimus leaned forward. Optimus looked down with a frown. Something is going on in Optimus's mind and Megatron knows it.

"Optimus..." Megatron called out again with a soft tone as he gently lifted his chin to look at him. Optimus's blue optics stared at Megatron's red ones.

"This is how I envisioned it." Megatron spoke softly with a whisper as he leaned in, tilting Optimus's head slightly to give a proper caring and loving kiss. Optimus closed his optics and responded with a chaste kiss.


	2. Night Out

**Night Out**

(Human Version)

A silver Lamborghini Veneno pulled over in front of the Autobots HQ, from this came out a slick silver haired man. He entered the building and fixed his black blazer. The Autobots turned to look and was surprised to see the ex-Warlord dressed formally and looking as charming as ever. He strode towards the elevator. Once it opened, he pressed a certain button.

"I shall see to it later. Optimus out." Optimus pressed the button to end the call. He then piled documents and folders, and placed it aside to activate his holographic table. It revealed the city of Cybertron. He starts to locate some specific places for inspection.

Suddenly the door slid open upon detecting a visitor. The ex-Warlord entered to see Optimus staring intensely at the holographic table. He smiled and strode towards Optimus.

"Busy lately, I see." Megatron spoke, making Optimus break his concentration and look at Megatron. Megatron smirked.

"Megatron," Optimus spoke. Megatron went to grab Optimus's navy blue blazer on the coat rack.

"I'm bailing you out. No exception." Megatron said as he threw the blazer at Optimus, to which he caught. Optimus was about to protest but instead stood up and wore his blazer anyway. Megatron smiled in satisfaction when the Prime didn't object.

༺ ༻❀༺ ༻💕༺ ༻❀༺ ༻💕༺ ༻❀༺ ༻💕

"Here we are!" Megatron smirked as Optimus looked outside through the window. It was a bar filled with ravers. The music blasted loudly throughout the silent street.

"Of all places, Megatron I-"

"Primes don't party, I know." Megatron got out from the car. Optimus had no choice so he went out as well.

Megatron and Optimus entered the noisy bar. Inside, people were enjoying dancing and drinking the night away. After ordering a bottle of whiskey, Megatron led them into a private room which was soundproof, although the blast of music can still be heard as a muffle.

"Set those concerns aside for once Optimus," Megatron spoke as he settled the bottle on the coffee table and he sat down on the fancy couch. Optimus sat beside Megatron.

"I am but-"

"No buts Optimus," Megatron said as he poured the bottle of whiskey into the highball glass. He handed Optimus the first glass he poured.

"I don't drink, but thank you." Optimus declined politely. Megatron chuckled as he placed it back and poured the next glass.

"Where are your spirits Optimus? Not even a single shot?" Megatron drank his own glass of whiskey. Optimus softly sighed.

"Megatron, is there a reason to this?" Optimus asked. Megatron leaned back. There was a moment of silence.

"It's been 3 years and we haven't had a time for us," Megatron said. His visits, meetings and simple crossing paths don't count for him. It is as if their relationship grew distant and it's killing Megatron's heart.

"I'm sorry...Megatron," Optimus slightly touched Megatron's hand but then retracted thinking that Megatron was mad. Megatron noticed this and placed his drink down on the table. Optimus felt guilty since he had been working all day.

"I'm not mad. I just want you to realize our relationship isn't holding anything between us." Megatron said, making Optimus feel crushed. He understood the statement in a different way. It was as if Megatron was planning to let go.

"Megatron, I'll-"

Megatron chuckled. "What's with that look? I'm not planning on breaking our relationship" Megatron smiled at the thought. Optimus, not following, narrowed his eyes at Megatron.

"Like I said, set those concerns aside. Right now, let's enjoy" Megatron said and drank one more. Optimus leaned back and sighed. He felt more relaxed and at ease from those stressful office work. Optimus slowly closed his eyes to enjoy this night.

Megatron smirked devilishly as he settled his drink on the table and gaze at Optimus's relaxed face. He enjoyed every speck of Optimus: his blue slick hair glimmering under the light, sparkling blue eyes even though they were closed, and soft and glossy lips in its neutral expression.

Optimus then opened his eyes to see Megatron gazing at him. Optimus raised his eyebrow, Megatron just smiled in response.

"You know Optimus..." Megatron starts to loosen his red tie and Optimus just looked at him with no emotion.

"The more we are being distant," Megatron unbuttoned two buttons of his polo shirt. "The more I need you and it aches so much in here," Megatron gently grabbed Optimus's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart is.

"With all those piled up paper works-," Optimus finally spoke as Megatron removes Optimus's navy blue tie, "-you were always on my mind, day and night." Optimus was captivated by the gaze of Megatron's glowing ruby eyes. Megatron softly chuckled.

"The more you're restraining yourself, Optimus..." Megatron slowly pushed Optimus down on the couch. With Optimus's free hand he reaches out at Megatron's cheek and strokes it. Megatron bit his hand gently and kisses it.

"Tell me Optimus..." Megatron released Optimus's hand and starts to strip his black blazer off. Optimus felt needy trying to reach Megatron. He stabilized his breathing to keep his emotions in check. Megatron softly chuckled at that.

"How long have you desired to be with me~?" Megatron slightly teased as he leaned forward, positioning himself on top of Optimus. Optimus slightly narrowed his eyes at Megatron.

"I keep things in check, maybe having time with you is...perilous," Optimus said making Megatron chuckle.

"I can be more than that~" Megatron purred and kissed Optimus roughly. Biting and licking Optimus's lower lip, Megatron sliped his hand under Optimus's shirt and gently stroked his abs. Optimus shivered and pulled away from the kiss.

"I-I think we should stop, Megatron," Optimus said with a shaky breath. Megatron chuckled again.

"Denied," Megatron attacked his neck.

And with that I'm gonna leave it here for you to fantasize from that sweet scene.


	3. In Denial

**IN DENIAL**

(Human Robot size)

A young, caring, and lovable mech stood with his friends as they chatted. Broad shoulders, robust body, slim waist and a smol stature, perfect to be in a certain someone's arms. His soft and innocent blue eyes glistened. A beautiful smile bloomed like a sunflower and his soft laughter sounded heavenly. Sparkles and flowers blooming seemed to surround this young mech like he was the god of beauty.

"Megatron...?"

Megatron turned his head to look at his buddy, Soundwave. The silent purple mech slightly tilted his head at Megatron's sudden deep thoughts.

"Who ya starin at, hmm~?" Knockout, the cherry red mech, smirked as he crossed his arms. Megatron glared at Knockout knowing that he was caught staring at a certain 'someone'.

"Let's go-" Megatron was cut off by Knockout who stood in front of him blocking his way. He still had that smirk on.

"Quit being in denial, Megatron," Knockout said. Megatron sighed and just passed him by. Soundwave silently followed Megatron from behind as Knockout remained on his spot.

"You do know you have..." Knockout looked at his chronometer and shouted, "5 hours to ask!" Megatron ignored the cherry red mech and exited the cafeteria.

* ✩∘•°.:🌌←«.• • •✨

During class hours, Megatron can't help but keep staring at the red and blue mech who was listening attentively to the teacher while jotting down notes. Megatron sat near the window while the mech he stared at was two seats apart from him. Suddenly someone blocked his view. A cat smile was formed and an optic ridge rose. Megatron frowned in disappointment to see Knockout whose seat was just beside the mech he was staring at.

"1 hour," Knockout mouthed as he showed his one digit at Megatron as if he was pressuring Megatron for time. Megatron shifted his head to look through the window at the scenery outside. He was pissed off by Knockout.

✿◉●•◦ After Class ◦•●◉✿

Megatron went out of the school building and strode towards the fountain. His buddies also known as Decepticons, were gathered there. Soundwave stood silently. Starscream was ranting about his pride being scratched by Perceptor. Knockout and Breakdown were chatting with each other while Dreadwing waited for his twin brother to arrive.

"So, Decepticons, who will be your prom dates for tomorrow night~?" Knockout smirked at the gang. They all looked at him, except for Dreadwing who's optics were scouting for his twin among the sea of students leaving the school campus.

"..." Soundwave stared blankly away. Meanwhile at the Science Lab, Shockwave was fixing the apparatus putting them on the right place when he saw a note stuck on one of the flasks. It read, "Be my Prom Date? –SW =)"

"Got into a one sided love, a small blue bot asked me out while the other red one with horns was fuming with jealousy somewhere in the corner of the hallway." Starscream crossed his arms as if not interested in the activity.

"How about you?" Starscream asked Knockout. Knockout chuckled.

"Ain't it obvious?" Knockout leaned onto Breakdown who smiled and held him by the waist shyly. Starscream rolled his optics and muttered as to why the event is that important to others.

"Megatron~?" Knockout teased as they all looked at Megatron who had been spacing out. Megatron blinked his optics a few times and glanced at his gang staring at him.

"Optimus is at the Library~" Knockout said with a grin. Megatron glared at Knockout.

"For once, maybe Starscream was right. The event is nothing but a mere gallivant.'" Megatron said and left, leaving his gang as Knockout just grinned.

"He'll ask," Knockout said and turned to look at his gang. "Breakdown and I will be heading home," He announced and they just waved off or grunted in goodbye. Breakdown placed his arm around Knockout's waist as they headed out of the school campus.

"What about you Dreadwing, any plans to go?" Starscream asked. Dreadwing glanced at Starscream.

"My brother needs my help for his projects. I'm sorry I can't go," Dreadwing replied. Speaking of the devil, Skyquake arrived.

"We shall take our leave. Take care." Dreadwing slightly nodded at his friends and left with his brother.

"Let's go Soundwave, before anyone asks me out." Starscream said fixing his school uniform and left as Soundwave followed behind.

* ✩∘•°.:🌌←«.• • •✨

Optimus returned the borrowed book he had to the shelf and went towards his desk only to be surprised to see Megatron standing by the door frame.

"Megatron...?" Optimus spoke. Megatron snapped out from his deep thoughts.

"O-Optimus," Megatron rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somewhat nervous. Optimus smiled in response and continued to pile his notebooks. Megatron gathered up all of his courage and strode towards Optimus.

"I..." Megatron placed his servo at the edge of the table as he leaned. He went silently. After placing his notebooks in his bag pack, Optimus glanced at him questioning his sudden silence.

"I was just checking if there's anyone at the library," Megatron blurted out as an excuse. "I'll take my leave". Megatron hurried away leaving Optimus confused.

Megatron punched his fist at the wall as he gritted his dentas. He was seething in anger, anger towards this emotion he feels every time he sees Optimus. Megatron held his chest right where his spark was; it was beating so fast and he doesn't know why it's acting crazily like that.

His mind flashes an angelic smile from Optimus when they first met at the fountain. He clenched his chest and slightly panted as he tried to push those emotional stuffs that Knockout called 'lovesick' away from his mind.

_NO, I'm not asking him out and NO I am NOT in love._


	4. In Denial Part 2

**IN DENIAL [PART 2]**

Some other students were excited as they chatted about their soon to be Prom Date and what will they be planning. Suddenly Megatron entered the school building and everyone turned to see him pissed. They stepped aside as Megatron just continued his way trailing his bad vibe, making everyone scared and not wanting to tick off Megatron.

Optimus was at his locker placing some of his notebooks. BAM! Optimus didn't flinch when he saw two servos trapping him in between. Whoever that mech is, he slammed Optimus's locker as if he was mad or wanted to pick a fight. Optimus slowly turned around to face Megatron's blazing glare. The students around stood silent as they watched their heartthrob being cornered and targeted by the fearsome bully/Decepticon leader.

"Is there something wrong, Megatron?" Optimus asked innocently with concern. Megatron then gritted his dentas as his red optics glowed with fury of hate.

"Be my Prom Date! No exception!" Megatron shouted with anger as he clenched his claws at the lockers. Optimus was taken back but then was about to reply when Megatron stormed off.

༺ ༻❀༺ ༻💕

Megatron laid his servos heavily on the fence as he slightly leaned forward and breathed out shakily. He felt like he wanted to kill himself right now for making such a foolish act. Optimus went to check his classroom to see a few of his classmates there but no Megatron sitting near the window and gazing at the outside scenery. He then went to check places where Megatron usually goes with his friends but still no sight of him. Soon, Optimus crossed paths with Knockout.

"Knockout," Optimus said approaching him. Knockout smirked upon seeing the Prime breathing heavily from searching a certain bot.

"What's wrong Prime?" Knockout asked, pretending he didn't know what's going on.

"Have you seen Megatron? Or at least where did you last see him?" Optimus steadied his breathing.

Knockout shrugged. "I don't know. After hearing the rumors about you and him, I bet he went somewhere to cool off his systems." Knockout smiled with a hint for Optimus. Optimus then knew what he meant.

"Thank you, Knockout." Optimus said and left. Knockout muttered a no problem as he walked away with a grin.

Optimus climbed the stairs going up to the rooftop. He then calmed his breathing as he opened the door to see Megatron leaning on the fence contemplating or sulking. Optimus approached and softly called out Megatron's name to let him know of his presence.

Megatron turned around in surprise to see Optimus. Optimus softly smiled with a worried look in his optics. Megatron quickly looked away as his spark beat loudened. He tightly gripped on the fence.

"Why are you here?" Megatron acted tough and put on his slightly harsh and cold tone as he straightened up himself to face Optimus.

"You quickly left before I could answer," Optimus said standing beside him. Megatron slightly glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you? No exception," Megatron said, putting his dominant tone at him.

"Yes." Optimus looked at him with a bright soft smile. His optics went soft as it sparkled from the sun beams. His tone sent shivers on Megatron who was struck by an arrow right through his spark from that loving smile.

"I want to go to Prom with you," Optimus continued. Megatron shook all those feelings down as if burying it. He gave a gruff and looked at the skyline.

"Whatever," Megatron said coldly. Optimus stared at the skyline as well.

"This is my first being asked out," Optimus spoke as Megatron glanced at him shortly.

"I've been always busy...too cooped up with my priorities." Optimus explained as he softly sighed. Megatron didn't answer or talk, he just listened.

"I'd better go. See you tonight then." Optimus gave that loving smile again and left.

╰⊱ ⊱╮ღ꧁**Night Time** ꧂ღ╭⊱ ≺

Optimus straightened his red tie and smiled at himself in front of the mirror. Then he heard the door bell ringing. He went downstairs to open it. Megatron stood there nervously and awkwardly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away. He was wearing a tux. So rare to see him wearing something like that.

"Megatron. Good evening." Optimus greeted. Megatron blushed uncontrollably and didn't even give an eye contact on Optimus.

"Let's just go." Megatron said feeling annoyed at this situation he was in. Optimus nodded and followed him.

_I don't love him at all. He's been ghosting me, f***ing Knockout._


	5. In Denial Part 3

**IN DENIAL [PART 3]**

Megatron was sitting on a chair as he rested his chin on the palm of his servo. Optimus went to grab some energon drink for them. He came back and settled the drinks down on the table. Megatron looked at the drinks as Optimus sat across him.

After a moment silence between them, the blasted music suddenly changed into a slow music. Some bots were close to their partners as they waltz slowly, swaying away. Megatron looked away in disgust when a servo was held out. He looked to see Optimus offering a dance with him.

"I know you dance but not this kind of style. I can lead you," Optimus smiled softly. Megatron's cheeks started to heat up and he grumbled in acceptance. He held his small servo and was lead out onto the dance floor.

Optimus placed Megatron's servo on his waist as he held onto the silver mech's shoulder. Their other servos held each other as Optimus started to lead. Megatron followed and soon learned it right away. Optimus looked up and smiled as Megatron turned his head averting his optics from Optimus's.

"Are you alright, Megatron?" Optimus asked with concern. Megatron finally looked at him as he toughens up himself.

"Yes and stop worrying," Megatron said in annoyance. Optimus slightly tilted his helm with that cute neutral expression of his. Megatron blushed madly as his spark started to beat fast again.

"Stop that," Megatron said sternly but he almost stuttered.

"Well, well, well," Knockout said as he was sitting down. Breakdown served him an energon drink.

"Looks like Megatron finally broke out." Knockout smirked as he sipped. Breakdown heaved a sigh at his sparkmate and smiled.

"He may deny it but his spark beats for him." Knockout cat smiled. Breakdown was suddenly pulled down to a sweet kiss by Knockout. Breakdown suddenly blushes as if it was his first kiss. Knockout chuckled and held his large servo.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Knockout offered. Breakdown smiled with a nod.

**ღ****꧁****ღ****ꕥ****Time Skip ****ꕥ****ღ****꧂****ღ**

Megatron escorted Optimus back home. Optimus turned to look at him. Megatron was looking elsewhere, always avoiding his baby blue optics.

"Thank you, Megatron" Optimus gratefully smiled. Megatron hummed lowly in response, still not looking at him. Optimus was about to close the door when Megatron suddenly placed his servo on the door frame violently.

Optimus was surprised and stopped his action from closing the door. Megatron gritted his dentas as he felt a strong emotion pulsing through his spark.

_I don't love him._

Megatron clenched his chest as Optimus started to be worried.

"Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" Optimus offered but Megatron halted him implying that he is fine.

_I have no feelings for him._

Megatron's breath went shaky as he panted slightly and softly. Optimus noticed that Megatron was suffering and reached out his servo onto Megatron's cheek. Megatron lifted his helm when he was being held.

"Please don't suffer by yourself," Optimus said softly as he leaned closely. Megatron widened his optics as Optimus gave him a soft passionate kiss. Megatron's spark burst into flames as his mind fixates on Optimus.

_No...I don't love him at all_


	6. In Denial Part 4

**IN DENIAL PART 4**

Optimus panted as his frame shivers from Megatron licking and sucking his sensitive spot on the neck. His legs were giving up from the soft touch of Megatron's servos rubbing his back and sides.

"P-please...stop," Optimus voice went shaky. Megatron suddenly stopped after realizing what he had done and backed away. He looked away in shame yet his spark and mind were going hazy and crazy.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Megatron stepped inside Optimus's house and closed the front door behind him. Optimus slightly backs away to give room for Megatron and didn't say anything.

"Show me your room," Megatron broke the silence. Optimus looked at him in surprise.

"W-what?" Optimus stuttered. Megatron finally looked at him in the optics. His flare red optics blazed from desire as his face expressed lust.

"You heard me Prime," Megatron said in his dominant and demanding tone. Optimus quivered in slight fear.

"I'm sorry Optimus..." Megatron carried Optimus upstairs where Optimus's room was. Optimus was scared as he tried to fight off from Megatron's grip. He was pushed down onto the bed as Megatron removed his black tie and tied it around Optimus's wrists.

Optimus tried to squirm away as Megatron climbed on top of him and held his waist to keep him in place. Megatron then softened his optics and leaned down onto Optimus's face, lips almost brushing against his.

"I can't resist you," Megatron gave Optimus a loving heated kiss. Optimus moaned from the kiss and kissed back. Optimus pulled away and panted slightly.

"I love you," Megatron finally said it as his spark was contented. Optimus softly smiled and nuzzled his face.

"I love you too," Optimus replied. Megatron chuckled as he released his wrists from his black tie. Optimus then wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck.

"Is it alright for you to stay here for the night?" Optimus asked. Megatron grinned.

"Oh, I've got plans for this night~" Megatron purred as he kissed Optimus's forehelm.


	7. What's Wrong?

**What's Wrong?**

_(Transformers G1)_

During an official business meeting, Optimus was listening attentively to the speaker as he read the datapad he held. At this moment of bad timing, Optimus felt a sudden change in temperature. Lost in concentration, Optimus quickly stood up and excused himself then left the room. This is not good. It has begun and Optimus has to endure it for who knows how long he can withstand.

"Optimus" A voice said in surprise. Optimus looked over his shoulder to see Megatron pushing himself away from the wall he once leaned on. Was he waiting for him to be dismissed?

"Megatron," Optimus's voice went a bit shaky yet tried to stabilize his vocals. Megatron treaded towards Optimus who felt uncomfortable to the point he held up his servo to halt Megatron a meter away. Megatron looked at him questioningly.

"Are you alright, Prime? The Med Bay is just one floor down if you feel ill," Megatron said.

"I'm fine." Optimus quickly spoke and left, leaving Megatron wondering in slight concern but soon then shrugged it off.

ڿڰۣ— ڿڰۣ—✨🌺✨ڿڰۣ— ڿڰۣ—✨🌺✨

Optimus was in his office, leaning against his front desk as he tried to focus in reading the reports given an hour ago. His vision was hazy as his servo shook slightly. Suddenly the door slid open and the silver mech entered.

"Catching up with mountains of work I see," Megatron slightly smirk causing Optimus to look up at him.

"I-indeed," Optimus stuttered but then regained his calm and proper nature. Megatron softly sighed with a chuckle as he approached him.

"Rest for once, Optimus." Megatron took the datapad out of Optimus's hold and laid it down on the desk behind Optimus.

"I did," Optimus replied as he felt his frame relax. Megatron hardly smiled.

"I don't think so," Megatron slightly lifted Optimus's chin and gazed upon his cerulean blue optics. Optimus was captivated by his gaze as Megatron's face leaned slowly. Optimus's absentmindedly retracted his battle mask off as Megatron softly chuckled.

"Relax, Optimus." Megatron almost whispered as he kissed him softly. Optimus slowly closed his optics letting Megatron be the one in charge. Megatron pulled away to see Optimus be submissive. He smirked and took this chance.

Megatron pushed Optimus down until his back was on the surface of the desk. He kissed Optimus hungrily and heatedly. Megatron then slowly lifted up Optimus's thigh to his waist when Optimus suddenly snapped out from feeling a burn of pleasure crashing like a wave through his frame.

"A-ah!...N-no Megatron!" Optimus cried out as he slightly pushed him away and rolled away from Megatron. Megatron was disappointed but didn't show it rather he questioned at Optimus's sudden action to stop when things already became heated.

"I have work to do and deadlines waiting." Optimus quickly said trying to calm his body down from the ache of wanting, needing that frame who stood right in front of him. Optimus pushed that feeling off never to be taken over again.

"Very well then," Megatron said neutrally and left. Optimus heaved a heavy sigh and regained his calm nature.

ڿڰۣ— ڿڰۣ—✨🌺✨ڿڰۣ— ڿڰۣ—✨🌺✨

Optimus was suffering deep inside as he fought to keep his standards on. Every time he crossed paths with Megatron, he would give distance and greet him. Megatron then had enough of Optimus's sudden weird actions.

Optimus entered his office and froze upon seeing a silver mech leaning against the front desk with arms crossed waiting for Optimus's arrival. Megatron turned his helm to where Optimus was.

"Finally," Megatron exclaimed as he pushed himself away from the desk and slowly approached Optimus. Optimus moved back as his frame suddenly shivered from the stare of Megatron.

"Optimus," Megatron pressed his servos on the wall, trapping Optimus in between. Optimus remained his stare at Megatron's glowing red optics.

"Any reasons?" Megatron demanded as he slightly tilted his head to the left. Optimus softly sighed and gathered his nature back.

"I'm sorry, Megatron. But I have to resume my work." Optimus was about to duck and leave when Megatron slammed his knee in between Optimus's thighs causing him to jolt and...Did Optimus just moan? Optimus suddenly went silent after realizing what he just did. Megatron smirked devilishly.

"I see why~" Megatron lifted up Optimus's chin and gazed at his lover's optics.

"You're in a heat," Megatron's smirk went wide as Optimus started to shiver.

"Restraining yourself will make things even worst Optimus."

"M-Megatron!" Optimus was suddenly lifted like a sack of rice and was carried towards his desk. Megatron laid him down as Optimus struggled. He frowned at Optimus in disappointment.

"Let those burning desire burst into flames, Optimus." Megatron pinned his waist preventing him from escaping.

"M-Megatron...N-no!" Optimus still denied as he removed Megatron's servos away with his strength and sat up.

"Besides, it'll be extinguished soon." Megatron said placing his servos back onto Optimus's waist. Optimus shook his head and suddenly it started to rise and burst into flames.

Optimus's breath went shaky along with his frame. Megatron felt his shaking frame as if screaming for him to take him. Megatron heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Optimus straight in the optic.

"It won't go away that easily." Megatron vindicated as he leaned close to Optimus, his frame touching Optimus's. Optimus heaved a heavy shaky sigh as he felt his frame screaming.

"..." Optimus couldn't think straight since his desire was taking over. His frame betrayed him and retracted his battle mask. With that Megatron kissed him lovingly as he slowly pushed him down to the desk. Optimus wrapped his arms around Megtron's neck and kissed back with desperation to end this feeling, to be relieved from torture or suffering. Megatron pulled away with a smile as Optimus slightly panted.

"If this happens again, bear in mind that I'll always be there for you." Megatron said and planted a kiss on Optimus's nose.

"**I'll **take care of you" Megatron whispered onto Optimus's audio receptors as he slowly lifted up Optimus's thigh to his hips with a soft caress. Optimus shivered and pulled Megatron down for another kiss, a deep, deep, loving heated kiss.

And now your mind starts to wonder how Megatron takes care of Optimus's needs~


End file.
